


The Big Boo-Boo Protocol

by Marvelous_Writer



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Failed escape, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Poor Peter, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Where do you think you're going?, Whump, Whumptober 2020, injuries, no. 5, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelous_Writer/pseuds/Marvelous_Writer
Summary: Peter tries and fails to escape from the medbay after getting hurt on patrol.Whumptober Day 5: Failed Escape
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946764
Comments: 26
Kudos: 268
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	The Big Boo-Boo Protocol

It’s a little after midnight and Peter is still awake, sitting up in bed watching _Return of the Jedi_ on his SI tablet Tony gave him for his birthday a few months ago. But the movie isn’t doing its job in keeping Peter entertained. He usually loves watching anything Star Wars related—he’s just so _bored_. 

He’s been cooped up in the medbay on bed rest for almost a week now since his run-in with the Rhino, resulting in Peter getting pretty banged up (three broken and two fractured ribs, a broken arm, a fractured collar bone, bruised spleen, as well as a mild concussion to be exact). 

But now that he’s feeling better and almost healed, he wants out of this bed. 

Peter pauses the movie before looking up at the ceiling. “Hey, FRIDAY? Is anyone awake?”

_“I am not detecting anyone at this moment, Peter. Shall I contact someone for you?”_

“No!” Peter rushes out. “I’m good. I was just wondering.” 

He sits in silence for a few moments, debating on what he should do—get up and grab a snack from the kitchen, take a lap around the medbay halls or just stay in bed and follow Dr. Cho’s orders. He honestly feels fine and stretching his legs might even do him some good. 

“Hey, FRIDAY?” He asks again. 

_“Yes, Peter?”_

“So… if I were to get up and just stretch my legs for a minute… do you have to tell Tony?” 

_“You’ve been put on mandatory bed rest, Peter.”_ She reminds him. 

“Yeah, I know… but do you _have_ to tell Tony? C’mon, FRI can’t you just keep it a secret between us? I promise I’ll get back to bed in a minute. Please?” 

FRIDAY goes silent for a few moments and Peter’s worried she’s ratting him out to Tony until her voice comes through the room’s speakers. _“I recommend you be careful, Peter. You’re still recovering from your injuries.”_

Peter rolls his eyes as he sits up, wincing slightly when his muscles ache from the movement. “I’m fine, FRIDAY.” 

All he needs to walk around for a little bit to help his body get used to being up and moving again. Besides, that’s what physical therapy is for right? 

_“If you say so.”_ She replies with a hint of sass that has Peter glancing up at the ceiling with a raised brow. 

He shakes his head to himself as he stands up slowly, testing the waters a little bit. His vision swims slightly for a few seconds and he has to sit down until it clears up. He tries again, blinking away the tiny black dots that appear at the corners of his eyes. He takes a few small steps as he holds onto the bed for support in case he were to fall, but he manages to stay upright. Peter smiles to himself, taking it as a small victory. 

“Let’s blow this popsicle stand,” He mumbles to himself as he heads over to the door, poking his head out in the hallway to make sure no one is around before he steps out. 

Peter’s bare feet lightly tap against the tile floors as he walks down the hallway, staying near the railing along the walls just in case he needs to grab onto it. It takes him all of five minutes before he’s gone around the entire length of the hallway, stopping to catch his breath quite a few times. When he reaches the waiting area by the elevators, he’s panting and doubled over himself. 

“Man, am I out of shape…” Peter mumbles, brows pulling together as he stands back up, wrapping an arm around his throbbing side. 

He’s not as healed up as he hoped based on how his entire body is pulsating with pain, not to mention one little walk has him worn out. 

_Maybe I should go back to my room._ Peter thinks to himself. 

He breathes out a sigh, wincing when the movement sends a sharp pain through his side. Peter slowly makes his way back in the direction of his room, feeling the negative effects of the walk taking their toll on him, exhaustion dragging him down with every step. 

As he rounds the corner of the hallway, Peter lets out a surprised squeak as he comes face-to-face with an unhappy-looking Tony, who’s sporting an impressive bed head. 

“T-Tony!” Peter exclaims, eyes widening. “W-What are you doing here?” 

Tony raises an eyebrow as he crosses his arms over his chest. “Funny. I was going to ask you the same thing. Last time I checked you were supposed to be on _mandatory_ bed rest.” 

“Uh… I’m just… taking a midnight stroll?” Peter says weakly with an innocent smile. 

Tony rolls his eyes with a sigh, tiredly rubbing his face. “Well, consider your little late-night escapade over. C’mon, let's get back to your room.” “But-”

“No buts about it except yours in your room in _bed_ ,” Tony retorts as he wraps an arm around Peter’s shoulders, steering him in the direction of his room, earning a groan from Peter. 

“But I’m sick of being down here. I miss my room and my bed.” Peter whines as Tony leads him back down the hallway. “How did you even know I was up?”

 _“My apologies, Peter but per the Tattletale and Big Boo-Boo protocols, I am to contact Mr. Stark if you leave your room at any time,”_ FRIDAY speaks up.

Peter shoots a half-hearted glare to the ceiling with a small pout. “Snitches get stitches, FRIDAY.” 

Tony chuckles at that. “Sorry, kiddo but she’s my eyes and ears when I’m not around. You’re not healed up yet and you need more rest.” 

Peter knows he’s right. He honestly doesn’t feel so great—his ribs are fiercely throbbing and there’s a persistent pulsating behind his eyes, forcing him to squint against the hallway’s bright LED lights. 

“Tell you what, how about I sit with you and we can watch whatever you want. How’s that sound?” Tony offers, pulling Peter closer to his side. 

“Okay.” Peter agrees, offering him a tired smile. 

…

Twenty minutes later, Peter and Tony are both sitting up in bed, watching an episode of the Mandalorian. Peter’s watching the action unfolding on the tablet screen with half-lidded eyes, struggling to stay awake any longer. He closes his eyes as he curls closer to Tony’s side, burying his face in his mentor’s arm, earning a soft chuckle from him. 

A warm hand finds its way to Peter’s head, carding through his curls. The familiar motion soothes Peter almost instantly, and he lets out a content sigh. 

“Go to sleep, spider-baby. I’ll be here when you wake up.” He hears Tony murmur to him softly before he drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!!


End file.
